


Survey Corps Princess

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Her uncle the King. Her mother Queen in waiting. Her father a lowly Garrison solider. Her life was anything but normal. From living a life of luxury to one day telling her mother she was joining the Scouts. Knowing her mind had already been made up there was no stopping her. And it was all because her father had introduced her to a man known as Erwin Smith.Perhaps they were more alike than they were different?
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Original Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely AU and I hope you're okay with that.

It was a day just as any other. Her father had the day off and had spent time with his daughter, the princess next in line for the throne after her uncle and mother passed away. She was twenty one. Old enough to know what she wanted but not too sure how to get it. She wasn't like any other princess would be. She was reckless and couldn't stand authority. She knew that if she was right, then others should listen to what she had to say even if they didn't want to hear it.

She cared deeply for humanity. The titans that reached beyond the walls, she wanted to stop every last one of them -- no, actually, she wanted to know the truth. How did the titans come to pass? How could they be stopped? What was their origin and why did nobody remember them from one hundred years ago. She had so many questions, too many for her tutor that tried to keep up, but failed.

Then one day on her father's day off and their outing, they had met someone, a friend of her father.

"Ah, Erwin!"

Her father greeted the tall blonde man. Stopped in his tracks Erwin glanced over to the man who had called him. He gave a smile and turned fully toward the both of you.

"Tim! What brings you to the market today?"

"My day off. Thought I'd bring my daughter out."

Her father had always been a proud man of his only child. She was the apple of his eye, and not because she was a princess either. Erwin looked down at her, her heights close to his, but not quiet. She was just under 5'10 and she was curvy with some weight. Her clothing size must have been a large if anyone were to guess, but her weight was distributed nicely through her body for the most part. Her hair was short and a dark brown, almost black, which meant she took after her back haired father rather than her blonde haired mother.

She wasn't wearing a dress, instead she wore trousers and a blouse with boots. Her eyes as blue as the sky if only it weren't for the golden flecks of gold that spread in them.

Looking up at Erwin, she blinked slowly. He was tall, taller than her. His body seemed well built and he seemed to have... a way about him. He seemed intimidating, but atthe same time she wasn't intimidated at all.

"Your majesty."

Erwin greeted holding out his hand. She held out her hand, but instead of having Erwin kiss it, she gave him a firm handshake instead which somewhat surprised him.

"Nikki. Please Erwin, call me Nikki. It's nice to meet you Erwin."

Erwin smiled softly as he nodded his head. Their hands released from one another and Erwin looked ather father.

"How is your wife?"

"She's good. How is -- "

She couldn't help but be distracted by the things around her, making her ears give up on the conversation between her father and his friend. Her eyes gazed around the market as the two of them spoke. It wasn't until her name was called did she turn to Erwin.

"You're practicing with maneuver gear?"

"Yes, its a past time of mine. It gives me a feeling of freedom."

"When she's not using it, she's often in the library studying about titans."

This caused Erwin's brow to arch. He looked at her, his gaze trying to figure something out about her at that moment. His gaze felt hot against her flesh causing her spine to shake. What was with that look.

"Really? Have you ever thought about joining the Scouts?"

"The Scouts?"

She asked looking up at Erwin. Her father grinned and waved his hand before it sat on her shoulder.

"She hates authority. And she's reckless when it comes down to it. She wouldn't work out."

"Really?"

Erwin questioned. Tim nodded. Erwin chuckled a little and looked back at Nikki once more.

"Well, perhaps I'll see you again soon."

"Yeah see you around Erwin. Take care."

Tim said as they parted ways. A little further down the road Nikki glanced over her shoulder and couldn't seen Erwin any longer. Her brain was boggled a strange feeling going through her. Turning back forward, she kept walking along side her father down the market streets. His words of joining the Scouts ringing in the back of her head.

* * *

As promised, they did see Erwin again. And this time Nikki was more talkative toward Erwin. The taller man, she learned, was working his way to be a squad leader. He had joined the Scouts to find the truth.

"The truth?"

Nikki asked as she and Erwin were sitting together, Erwin joining her and her father for lunch. Her father off in the bathroom. Erwin frowned a little.

"Isn't it strange? That we have no records prior to the Titans? That nobody -- "

"Nobody remembers anything. I know. I've been searching the castel archives for years trying to find anything that I could. Any answers about where the titans came from. But I've never been able to find anything."

"Really? You're searching for the truth as well?"

"Yes. There has to be something more. Something beyond the walls. There has to be."

She said much to Erwin's surprise. The man leaned in closer across the table. His eyes holding a glint that couldn't be missed by her.

"I think it would be wise for us to stay in contact. Try and find out anything you can while living in the castel."

"You think that something is hidden there?"

Erwin leaned back when her father returned. Nikki and Erwin looking at each other as her father sat down. He sighed and picked up his tea, oblivious to the two who had just been sharing their thoughts with each other.

* * *

More time passed and as promised Nikki and Erwin began exchanging letters. They were nothing but suspicions at first then they slowly started to change into "how have you been" and "how are you doing". It wasn't like it was something that was meant to happen. Nikki hardly believed that Erwin was actually interested in herself and was more or less trying to be friendly.

But that wasn't the case.

The letter kept coming and slowly but surely the two of them became close, friends even. Erwin and her, even though she was younger than him by eighteen years, she still found something intriguing in the man as he seemed to have found in her.

Their last letter, one that was filled with feelings that would be shared among friends caused something to spark in her. It was late in the evening when she finished reading the letter and went to find her mother. Her mother was in a sitting room with her brother, the king.

"Oh, Nikki."

She greeted having her daughter walk up to the middle of the room to address them both.

"Mother, uncle, I've made up my mind."

She said causing her words to come out with such determination. Her mother looked at her worried while her uncle displayed more of a curious expression. With her back straight, her palms clenched, and her eyes narrowed her words caused her mother to gasp and her uncle to look rather blankly toward her.

"I'm joining the Scouts."


	2. Chapter 2

Her breath hitched. Eyes on target. Flying upward and then spinning down for a slice through the neck. Air whipped around her causing other thing to be hard to hear but she knew what she had to do. If she wanted to go straight to the Scouts and not spend an eternity in training then she had to complete this course in record time.

But damn was she fast.

If you'd blink you'd miss her. Keith Shadis and Erwin Smith watched from afar as she flew through the air with no prior training. It was as if the princess had been telling the truth when she said she had been practicing for years with her ODM gear.

Then she did something that shocked him completely. The last titan was located outside of the tree zone. This was always set up to ensure that cadets could kill quickly even on level group. If they couldn't then they'd be dead. He watched with a type of amazement that wasn't easily graced by his emotions as the princess had leap from the air and shot her ODM gear into the ground and went gliding across the flat surface.

He couldn't believe his eyes as her speed only seemed to pick up and her feet and legs she used like an element to glide across the ground just as she did the air. This was by far a new technique that Shadis had never seen before, at least being used on flat ground. And she had perfected it at her age.

Flying upward with another spinning motion now that her ODM gear was hooked onto the target she sliced through the nape of the dummy titan ending her training.

Landing back onto the ground Nikki huffed pushing her wild looking hair out of the way as it wasn't long enough for a pony tail just yet. Shadis made his way toward the cadet, which he knew now had no trouble passing their final test. As he approached he watched as her body language relaxed, something that she did often, and something that the hire up wouldn't stand for.

"Cadet Reiss!"

Shadis shouted causing the girl to straighten her back and little and give him a salute now aware that he had been approaching her. Her father's last name slipping past his tongue. It was by royal decreed that she take the last name of her father even if he wasn't royal blood. It was something that shocked the family, but it was ordered by the King; and who was to question him?

"Sir?"

"What the hell was that final move!"

"Uh? What?"

Shadis felt a vein pop from his head. He inhaled deeply before his voice was well above screaming. Nikki tensed up while Shadis explained that what she had just done with sliding across the ground with their ODM gear latched into the ground was something no one had ever done. She stood there while being yelled at waiting till Shadis was done.

"I just taught myself. There wasn't a whole lot of trees where I would practice."

It was such a carefree answer and one that Shadis swore his blood pressure rose over. He was prepared to yell some more but someone called out to him. The commander of the Scouts turned and seen one of his squad leaders approaching him.

"Smith! You said she would surprise me, I didn't think you meant by this!"

"Commander Shadis, sir. She could come to great use to us on expeditions on flat ground. If she's able to teach others how to do the same as well then we could most likely reduce our losses."

"Smith, you're all believe that? What she's doing shouldn't even be possible!"

She watched as the two spoke to each other. Most of the time she didn't bother listening, the other half she was surprised that Erwin was standing up for her and telling Shadis how much she could be use to the Scouts. In the end Shadis landed on an agreement with Erwin.

"She's under your command. Get her ready before the next expedition."

Shadis said as he turned toward Nikki, he gave her one final expression that told her that he didn't have much faith in her what so ever. Even though she had managed to be fast, strong, and even surprising, Shadis still lacked the trust that a princess from the royal family would ever be useful.

Perhaps he was right to think that? After all nobody who was a royal had ever joined the regiment before. You would have to be crazy to leave the confines of the castel and join your own death bed right? Turning toward Erwin, Nikki looked up at him. He looked down at her and a small smile graced his lips.

"Welcome to the Scouts."

He said causing her to nod. It was just the two of them now, and she had some questions for Erwin. One of them being the one at the most forefront of her mind.

"Erwin, you're not mad at me are you?"

"Mad?"

"For joining the Scouts. I did everything I could while at the castel. Looking for clues, but there were none. I thought that at least this way, maybe, we could end up helping each other?"

Erwin's lips twitched a little at her compassionate explanation. Though it was true she would have been safer in the walls of her own kingdom, but Erwin had just witnessed first hand her abilities that could be used out on the battle field and be put to helping save lives.

"If we stick together one way or another we'll find the answers we seek. But until then while you're here keep your questions mostly to yourself. I've learned that not everyone shares our same ideas. Best to not raise attention to yourself."

"So what would be my reasoning for being here besides that?"

She asked. She had her real reasons why she was here, but she wouldn't dare tell Erwin what they were. Besides, he would never return the feelings she had for him during their exchanging of letters. So she made it seem that she joined the Scouts to be like him and try to find the answers to the questions that they both had.

"Give your heart to humanity. Fight for the sake of one day freeing us from these walls. Fight for your commands. Fight for the fallen. Fight for your family. Fight for your loved ones. Fight for your freedom."

Nikki stood there mouth slightly a gape. Erwin's little speech to her caused something to change inside of her. Something that she hadn't know could change. As the both stood there in the middle of that training field, Nikki had a new found awakening. Something awoken in her.

Her once lazy, anxious, all mighty self died there on that open field that day along side those words. And from the ashes rose a warrior that the likes of the Scouts would have never seen before; at least until a few years from now.

Suddenly she saluted Erwin causing his eyes to flicker with a slight sight of amusement.

 ** _"I will sir! I'll give my heart to humanity!_** "

He smiled back. That smile. If there was nothing else that she had in this world to protect, she knew now that she at least had his smile to keep safe. Because when it came down to it, she would end up risking life and limb for humanity -- no. She would end up risking life and limb for Erwin Smith.


	3. Chapter 3

Being the new girl on the block was anything but exciting. Nikki came to learn that there was no respect from anyone. Erwin informed her that she wouldn't gain anyone's respect till her first expedition. It didn't matter to these people if she was a princess or not. To them she was just another head on the chopping block.

"What is a princess doing here anyway?"

One would whisper.

"I heard she joined because she had done some shady things in the castel."

"I heard she killed one of her help."

"I heard she's blindly following Captain Smith. That they know each other personally."

Whatever the rumor was she didn't care. She could care less about what the others thought about her and their lack of respect. She wasn't some snot nose brat who thought that just because she had a title that people would respect her. Growing up it was implemented into her head by her uncle that she would die old before taking the crown. So why be expected to rule and be royal if she wasn't even going to sit on the throne?

"Hey there!"

One woman greeted cheerfully. Nikki blinked looking at the woman. She wore her brown hair up and glasses. Were those also goggles on the top of her forehead?

"Hello."

"My name is Hange Zöe! It's nice to meet you your majesty!"

She seemed like a cheerful person. Noting the majesty title she waved her hand at the woman who had graced her at the dinning table.

"Please my name is Nikki. There's no need for the majesty part."

Hange laughed a little and took a seat across from her. Both women looking at one another.

"So you're the girl Captain Erein vouched for and Commander Shadis was talking about. Say he said you've got some really weird skill! Said you can move fast across flat ground like it's nothing!"

Frowning Nikki looked at the loud woman before her. Either she didn't realize how loud she was talking or just didn't care. Either way this woman was different from the others.

"Yeah. I'm self taught so I didn't follow the training like you all had. But I've been using ODM gear since I was about thirteen."

"Wow! Started off strong didn't you? Well I'd love to see you move sometime! Don't be strangers alright Nikki?"

"Y-Yeah."

She nodded as Hange climbed up from the table and walked away. Sighing deeply Nikki went back to people watching. It was only her second day being in the Scouts and so far she had met her squad and then was told to await further instructions by Erwin. 

So she sat there alone listening to people whispering about her until she grew bored of it and left.

Walking outside she aimlessly walked around the compound looking at the various different things around the Scout's outpost. It was different to say the least. Much more open than the castel even though they were located in a smaller version of the castel for their regiment. Still it was nothing but open ground with trees as far as the eye could see.

Suddenly Nikki jumped when she heard something right beside her ear. Quckily glancing over her shoulder she was face to face with the weird guy who liked sniffing people. She remembered yesterday when she first met him, he was part of Erwin's squad and now hers too.

"Hi?"

She said not moving from her spot and allowing him to just do his thing.

"You bathed with that soap again."

He noted. It was true her three minute shower this morning consisted of the soap her mother sent to her. Soap was a luxury that very few people could afford and of course she could because of where she came from and who her parents were.

"Yeah. It's my favorite."

It smelt like lavender and roses. A favorite that her mother wore for her father on the rare chances that they were able to see one another.

"What was your name again?"

She asked looking up atthe taller man. He pulled away allowing her to turn around and face him fully.

"Mike Zakariasu."

"Mike. Right. Nice to meet you, again."

She said holding her hand out to shake his unlike yesterday where their meeting was brief.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Oh well I was in the mess hall, then decided to come out here for a walk."

"Normally we do combat training later on today so don't be late for it. We'll be over atthe court yard at three."

"Right. I'll be there. Thanks."

Mike would probably say she was weird. Wanting to go walking around the place by herself. Exploring her new territory if you would say. There was a lot in thr coming weeks that was going to test the limits of her mind and body.

* * *

"Ooph!"

She gasped being tossed over one of her squad member's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It didn't hurt, not really, mostly just goggled her brain a bit. Looking up at the clear blue sky she seen the birds flying.

"Reiss! On your feet!"

Erwin yelled seeing her body laying on the ground. It was three and their training had begun. She didn't know what to expect really. She always had the guards there to protect her so she wasn't really well versed in the art of hand to hand. And her opponent wasn't taking any prisoners with her.

"Come on princess."

They scoffed watching as she stood up to her feet and took the time to dust herself off.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You're suppose to be fighting not cleaning yourself off!"

She blinked and narrowed her eyes. Fine if it was a fight they wanted she would do her best. After all she had promised Erwin that she would give her heart to protecting what was important. Lifting her fists she mimicked her sparing partner. The man arched a brow and scoffed.

"Finally getting serious?"

"Only as serious as I need to be."

She said back right before they charged. She tried to dodge but they ended up punching her in the gut anyway, but not before she could get a swing off on their face. Putting distance between each other the man charged her again and again she was hit, but she managed to side step and kick him in the ankle which threw him off balance.

She went in for a punch, which he dodged, and grabbed her arm throwing her back over his shoulder once again.

"Ooph!"

She groaned as dirt flew about. Once again she was looking up at the sky. Gritting her teeth she rolled over and pushed up and off her knees. This time she didn't mind dusting herself off as she readied her hands again. This time she rushed him throwing a left and a right punch and with that she was grabbed once more and onto her back she went.

She groaned in frustration. Her abdomen hurting from the punch and that last toss she whacked the back of her head. She was getting angry. Quickly rolling around and back onto her feet she didn't give her sparing partner time to prepare as she charged with a yell. He barely dodged her right punch but she used her left leg to trip him and cause him to tumble backward while her whole left arm came flying at his face taking him down to the ground.

Finally she had knocked him down.

"Reiss!"

The Captain yelled causing her grin to instantly drop by the tone of his voice and the other stopped fighting. They watched as the Captain walked forward and stopped before her. She looked up at him, his gaze was harsh. She wasn't in trouble was she?

"What was that?"

"Uh. A fight sir?"

Erwin's brows frowed together. His hands held behind his back as he looked down at her.

"A fight? That was dirty what you did. That's not a move that we teach during training. You could have seriously hurt your sparing partner."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say for yourself?"

"Uh?"

Erwin closed his eyes and sighed.

"Come see me in my office after training."

"Yes sir!"

She said giving Erwin a salute as the man walked away to resume watching over his men do their combat training.

* * *

Later on that day she did end up in Erwin's office, but it wasn't to be yelled at like she thought he was going to do. Standing at the front of his desk, Erwin watched her standing there with his hands crossed over one another as she stood there and he spoke.

"I'm going to assign Mike to you for training. I want you to train with him each afternoon after your work is done."

"Okay."

"I also want to see improvement by the end of this week. We have our mission outside of the wall coming up and I need to know you're ready."

"To be honest, I don't think I'll ever be ready."

Erwin looked at her, his gaze softened a bit.

"It's natural to be scared on your first mission. After all the chances you might not come back are high."

"It's not that. Since I came here people have been... well... put off about me. I don't know if you've heard the rumors -- "

"I've heard my fair share."

She laughed a little to his reply. Course he would have heard some of them by now.

"I know that people don't expect a whole lot outta me. I'm just some princess from the castel who apparently did something bad to get here. But I want to know -- what's out there beyond the walls."

Erwin listened to her closely. This wasn't their first talk about this subject. She really was curious to know what the life beyond the walls was like and if there was more in hiding then they originally believed.

"You'll have your chance soon enough. For now get some rest. You've got a busy couple weeks ahead of you."

She sighed. Erwin was right she needed to get some rest before she started her chores tomorrow and then her new sparing match with Mike. He was going to teach her proper fighting since she lacked it.

"Thanks Erwin. Good night."

"Good night, Nikki."

* * *

Mike's training was anything but easy. She had been on the ground more times than she could count and his superiority was getting on her nerves. He was barking orders which she didn't like. He wasn't even a Captain, but because he had been in the Scouts longer he was giving her orders.

"You know you can talk to me like we're friends instead of you acting like a Captain!"

She snapped causing Mike to snort.

"We're not friends and I am your surpiror. Now listen to what I'm telling you. Arms up, legs out, back straight."

She did as she was told. The man had her do a few practice punches with like that and she told him that she already felt way different doing it this way. He agreed that it should since this was proper. Once she became more comfortable with it, she and him then started throwing practice punches at one another. He showed her how to block a blow properly and how to cause one to land on her own.

She was starting to get the hang of things.

"Hey Mike? Why do we need to learn hand to hand if we deal with Titans?"

She asked after their short sparing matching. Mike looked at her with his brow raised.

"Because the Titans aren't the only monsters out there. And we need to know how to deal with them all."

She blinked listening to Mike's words. Maybe living behind the castel walls had sheltered her for too many years of her life. Maybe that's why she was viewed as useless to the other soldiers. Maybe just maybe if she started to learn life of the real world people would start understanding that she wasn't just some useless princess and she could actually help. Help Erwin find the answers he and her both searched for. Helping humanity as a whole. Helping those who needed it.

"Okay. So what's next?"

"Still ready to go?"

"If I'm going to be of any help, I have to get stronger right? So what's next?"

Mike's lips twitched a little as he explained the next round of training.


	4. Chapter 4

She was sore, aching, and above all else tired as hell. For whatever reason her sleep deprivation came back to haunt her last night. She had little to no sleep after the two hour long sparing match with Mike. And now she sat at her corner of the room with her breakfast before her just looking at the soup.

"You look half dead!"

Glancing up and seeing that the loud voice belonged to that woman from the other day, Nikki sighed a bit and picked at her bread.

"I didn't get a good amount of sleep last night. I don't most nights actually."

Hange looked at the princess turned Scout and smiled.

"Just wait. You think you're unable to sleep now just wait till you're on the other side of the walls."

"Hange were you scared your first time?"

Hange nodded her head and scratched the back of it.

"Yeah. I nearly pissed myself if we're being honest. Those gaint rat bastards are something to behold."

"From what I've learned they really are."

Hange looked at the girl before taking a seat in front of her. Nikki looked up from picking at her bread and seen Hange looking right at her.

"You've learned about the titans? What do you know?"

"Not much. Just what the library at the castel had to offer. I know the common stuff, but a lot of it is left blank and there are gaps that need filled. I want to figure it out best I can."

Nikki arched a brow and seen the look Hange was giving her. It was a cross between star struck and some weird expression that showed maybe Hange needed to take a shit. Either way, she wasn't expecting that.

"There's a lot we don't know about the beasts. But one day I hope I'll be allowed to capture them and run experiments on them."

She said lowly causing Nikki to arch a brow. Could they really do that? Catch a titan and learn about them? Leaning forward a little Nikki gave Hange her full undivided attention. 

"What are you planning to figure out?"

Hange beamed.

"All that I can your majesty."

* * *

Her talk with Hange left her emptying her cold soup in a few big gulps and devouring her bread on the way to the stables. It was her turn to clean them today and to be late wasn't going to look good after her day yesterday with practice. Upon getting to the stables she got to work scooping horse shit and laying hay where it needed to go.

She didn't mind the work at all. It was nothing compared to what awaited her on her first expedition she knew this. What did happen though was going to be shown full force once she went over the walls. From there on she would be at the mercy of her team and the titans. Sweeping up some hay to lay more down, she kept her eyes busy on the floor so as to not miss anything. Most of the afternoon was quiet except for the sounds of the animals that were in their stalls.

"I must say you clean well for someone royal."

So when Erwin's voice reached her ears it startled her a bit. Turning around on her heels she looked up at the taller man, who was inspecting her work.

"What are you doing out of the office?"

Erwin smiled softly as he head pat one of the horses. His eyes turning from the animal to her.

"It's only a few days till we're over the walls. I needed to make sure that above all else you were ready since you skipped the cadet program."

"I thought I skipped it because I was good enough?"

"It's not about being good enough. It's about if you're truly prepared to lay your life down on the line for humanity."

"You think I'm going to run?"

"You wouldn't be the first."

She could see where Erwin was concerned. But out of all the months they had been friends, she would have thought that the big guy would have realized by now. Perhaps he did and just chose to ignore it? Regardless, she had her reasons for being here.

"As long as you're still out there, I won't be running away."

Erwin looked at her. It was obvious he was reading into her words and what they were suppose to mean. End the end he closed his eyes and smiled a bit.

"I see."

He said reopening his eyes.

"I'll let you get back to it then, Nikki."

"Have a good day, Erwin."

"As you."

He took his leave. She watched as Erwin left the stables and left her to her work. She understood the fears that Erwin had. A solider running away in the middle of battle could mean the difference between victory and defeat. Well she wasn't going to be the one running.

* * *

Later that night after training with Mike again, she kept her eyes looking up at the ceiling. Sleep coming hard for her once again even though her body was so exhausted. It was something that she had to deal with ever since she was a child. She always had troubles sleeping.

Her mind never seeming to shut down when it was time to sleep. Regardless of that she still found the night in the shared bunker to be somewhat restless anyway. One of her three bunkmates was snoring so loudly that she couldn't really sleep even if she wanted to.

Sighing she rolled onto her side and shut her eyes. Her last lingering thoughts on why she was here in the first place finally was the key to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

She swore that she knew hell. She swore that when she was being raised as an only child alone in the castel that she was in hell. Father never home and always out patrolling the walls. Mother always too busy tending to her duties as queen. Uncle more or less lacking in her life. And she was so alone. Her only friend was those of the books that she read in her loneliness.

But now that she was riding outside the walls with Erwin's squad surrounding her and the commander not far ahead she recalled Erwin's words to her before they left.

_"Dont be wreckless."_

It was as if he knew how she could be, he did know. He had seen her during training. He watched how she flew on her ODM gear, how she spared in hand to hand, and just how she was in general. Erwin knew her maybe better than even her own family at this point.

"Titan! To the left!"

Someone yelled seeing a titan running toward them. Her blue eyes widened as she watched the Titan running toward them. Inhaling deeply she watched as two scouts went for it. One of them getting caught in the hand while the other sliced open its neck.

"More titans from the right!"

Glancing to her right there were three coming their way and advancing fast. If someone didn't act fast then they would be surrounded. Gritting her teeth Erwin's voice echoed in the back of her mind.

_"Dont be wreckless."_

"To hell with it."

She whispered as she looked at the back of Erwin's cloak. Jumping onto her horses back she bolted from her spot.

"Princess wait -- "

She heard Hange shout from behind. Little did she know that grabbed Erwin's attention as well causing the man to watch her fly off on level ground. Digging her ODM gear into the ground she zoomed off and launched herself at top speed at the Titan.

Its arm reached out but instead of avoiding it, she flew in slicing upward the arm and across the side of its neck. Hooking her anchors into the back, she swung around toward the titan at the opposite end of the line and with a swiftness she cut through the three in one move. She yelled as her blades cut through the three necks, blood spewing across her uniform as she went and landed back on the ground.

With a huff she waited for her horse and then climbed back onto it right as the last titan fell. Clicking her tongue she had the beast gallop off to rejoin her squad. 

Erwin's gaze still on her.

* * *

Nobody from Erwin's squad died that day. Getting as far as they could outside of the walls the scouts returned that same day. Their expedition cut short from the loss of their soldiers. Making their way back Nikki got to see first hand what it meant to return as a scout.

The people grumbled and complained about their taxes. She understood what they meant. After all she was a princess and knew all about having to deal with their money. Still hearing it from the people's mouth hurt. Riding back behind Erwin and between Mike and Hange, Nikki kept her eyes on Erwin's back seeing that he was still taking it stride by stride.

Something that she would have to follow as example.

Getting back to the barracks that afternoon men were hurt or tired. Nikki was one of the tired ones. She managed to kill seven titans today without getting hurt. She had to thank all those years of using her own ODM gear at a young age. If she hadn't she wouldn't have been nearly as prepared to fight as she was today.

Docking her horse back into its stall she sighed giving it a pat down on its head before walking out of the barn. Sighing she knew she needed a shower. Hot and sweaty wasn't something she liked to be and also after today she wasn't in the best of moods.

Watching people die today was something she thought wouldn't bother her. It didn't for the most part, she didn't know half the people here yet, but still it was tragic to watch.

"Nikki?"

Stopping in her tracks she turned from making her way to the section of the building she was staying. Looking behind her as she turned she see Erwin standing there looking at her.

"Yes Captain?"

She asked seeing a glint in his eyes she couldn't explain. It was almost tired, almost. Erwin came closer and stopped before her. His gaze looking down onto her, his brows frowed together as his hand came out and rested on her shoulder. She blinked looking at his hand.

"You did well today."

Her gaze moved back up to his face. He praised her. A small smile broke out onto her lips.

"Thank you, sir."

"But you were wreckless. That's going to get you killed one day. You have to think -- "

His hand tightened against her shoulder.

"Before you draw your blades or else you'll falter one day. And I dont wish to see that happen."

He removed his hand from her shoulder having her brows frow together.

"Over these next few weeks, your training is to be doubled. If I have to work that wrecklessness out of you, I will."

Her mouth parted a little as her eyes narrowed.

"Erwin -- what?"

She wasn't happy. She had just done a good job today and yet he was doubling her training.

"You can't tell me I did well and then double my training because you think I'm wreckless!"

"I can and will. And I don't think, I know so. It starts tomorrow. Don't be late."

Her mouth dropped a little as Erwin walked past her. She stood there as he moved away from her. Her hands wrapping into fists. Gritting her teeth she didn't understand why Erwin was suddenly so hard on her.

She didn't understand at all.


	6. Chapter 6

It was hard and rigorous. Erwin said he was going to train the wrecklessness out of her. At least that's what he thought. As captain of his squad he was responsible for her and her actions. If she was going to stay alive longer than a second expedition then she'd need to learn.

But it was Erwin who was learning.

He learned that no matter what he put her through, her stubbornness wasn't going to go away. She fought with him every step of the way. If she had to run, she would run but complain with every time she passed him by. If it was push ups, she'd do them but shit talk it the whole time. No matter what he did, he couldn't break that wreckless spirit she had -- and it scared him.

"You've got to stop. This is an order."

He told her one late afternoon in his office. Her sweaty hair clung to the sides of her round face. She huffed. It had been two weeks of rigorous training and still she wasn't breaking.

Sitting behind his desk he looked up at her. Breathing deep, tired, but still she was prepared.

"Why?"

She asked looking down at Erwin seeing his eyes harden.

"Because at the rate you're going you'll be dead sooner than later. As your captain I can't allow someone as skilled as you to die so soon."

"Captain, captain, captain. That's always your excuse. How about you talk to me as if you were my friend instead of my captain! Is that so hard?"

It scared her the way Erwin suddenly rose from his desk. The chair scraping the floor causing a horrid sound to echo through the room. She looked at him wide eyed as he stood there with his hands on his desk, hunched over, eyes locked right onto her. Slowly he straightened his back and walked around his desk. She turned to face him as he stopped right before her.

His gaze lingering on her.

"Or did those letters mean nothing?"

She whispered afraid to raise her own voice right now. Suddenly his eyes softened his hand reaching out for her landing on her shoulder. But it didn't stay there. Slowly it moved up to her short hair and cupped the side of her face. She felt her heart in the back of her throat.

"You're not someone I want to lose."

She inhaled deeply feeling his hand fall from the side of her face. He looked down at her.

"Return to your quarters. You have more training tomorrow."

And just like that the shared moment was over sooner than it had begun. Blinking rapidly she watched as he returned to his seat his eyes unwilling to make contact with her.

"Yes sir."

She said softly before turning and leaving his office.

* * *

That fleeting moment never left her mind that whole night and the next day. His touch, his words, his expression, none of it left her mind. She was distracted for most of the morning at breakfast watching as Hange spoke with Erwin over their food. She didn't know what the woman was saying to the man, but her head was buzzing regardless.

After breakfast it was time to clean the stables, after the stables it was onto usual hand to hand training, after that it was Erwin's own personal punishment training. This time during training however she was quiet the whole time not a single word slipped from her lips not a single complaint. It was starting to become night now once the last lap was finished and once again she was exhausted beyond imagination.

"You haven't spoken all day."

She looked at him. His beautiful blue eyes looking right at her. She straightened up her back and turned to face him.

"You're distracted?"

He said again knowing she had been staring off into space this morning at breakfast and during training. Swallowing the saliva that had built up in the back of her throat she inhaled and exhaled deeply through her nose.

"Your words from yesterday. What did you mean?"

It was Erwin's turn to be silent now. The nearly two months she had been in the Scouts Erwin had noticed a lot from her, but it seemed she noticed little from him. And now alone on the empty field where the two stood, the sun setting behind them casting their shadows across the dirt, Erwin approached her.

"They meant what you think they meant."

"Dont be so vague!"

She snapped but Erwin didn't budge.

"Before you joined I had a clear goal in mind. I knew what I wanted. But now those wants have been added onto."

He told her looking directly into her eyes. Her head tilted up toward him to look at him better she tried to figure him out. Nervousness bottled up inside of her. Did he feel the same way she did?

"If you'll allow me to be so bold, I'd like to make you an offer?"

"What offer?"

"Join me tonight."

Her face warmed and suddenly all her stubbornness vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Join you? For what?"

Her curiosity peaking.

"For whatever I can take. You lead the night tonight if you accept my offer."

It was an offer indeed. Surely he didn't mean what she believed he did? He couldn't possibly return interest in her right?

"Alright."

What was she even saying?

"I'll join you."

Erwin's lips twitched a bit as he gave a firm nod of his head.

"I'll be waiting."

He informed her before moving past her to head toward the building. Suddenly the warmth that she was feeling spread through her entire body and it almost hurt. Taking a deep breath she released it shaken. What was Erwin Smith possibly going to do with her tonight? He said she was in the lead?

But where was she to go?


	7. Chapter 7

A three minute shower wasn't much but it was enough to clean herself considering her mother sent her soap. Now smelling fresh and clean she stood outside her captain's office. Inhaling deeply she reached out and knocked on the door. When she heard her que to enter she went into the room.

Erwim was standing at his window. His hands behind his back as his eyes stared out into the dark sky. Closing the door behind her, she stepped up to the front of her captain's desk.

"Erwin?"

She opened her mouth but her voice was calm and almost too quiet to hear. Turning to face her Erwin looked at her closely.

"I was being honest when I said you'd lead the night."

He said blinking slowly and a small smile reached his lips.

"So, Reiss, what are we doing tonight?"

Indeed what were they doing tonight? Her eyes locked with his. She found herself becoming lost in them for a moment before she remembered he was waiting for her to say something.

"Chess. Let's play Chess."

She softly said. Erwin's eyes moved from her to the chess board that sat in the corner of the room with all the pieces on the board.

"Alright."

He said while moving over to take his seat. She followed suit and took the seat across from him. Erwin ended up taking black while giving her white.

"I'll warn you though, I'm not very good. I was taught to play while growing up, but I never really was any good. Still it's fun."

"I understand. It's been a while since we've been able to just be ourselves with each other."

Erwin said watching as the pawns were moved and the game began. The two of them made small talk while playing. It was nice. Erwin for once didn't speak to her like her captain, but more like the man that had written her the letters a few months ago. They spoke to one another as if they were just two friends and there weren't any worries or troubles in the world.

Time passed and soon enough Erwin won the game. She laughed a little and huffed already knowing she was going to lose.

"Man. You take no prisoners."

She joked causing Erwin to chuckle. He leaned back in his chair relaxed.

"It was a good game. You would have won if you would have moved your bishop the other direction several moves back."

"You know I was pretty sure I was doing good too."

Erwin smiled a little more. The two of them sat in silence for a moment before she turned her head away from him and looked around his office.

"You're definitely better with ODM gear that you are at chess."

Erwin comment causing her to give a bashful smile.

"I'll take the compliment thanks."

She said looking back at him. She noticed his eyes were still on her causing her to think for a moment.

"Today at training. What you said to me. Did you mean it?"

"I never say anything I don't mean."

"So can I assume that..."

She stopped herself afraid of her next words. Pushing her lips together. Inhaling deeply through her nose she grinned waving off her bold question.

"You wouldn't mind playing another game with me? Even though I suck at it?"

Erwin smiled a bit and chuckled.

"Yes."

He said moving his pieces back into place getting ready to set up for another game. They played for a while longer before exhaustion over took her. Her body feeling today's training harder than expected. Even Erwin could tell she wasn't at her max.

"Checkmate. I win."

Erwin said as he moved his last piece. She groaned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay you're way better than me."

"You're not half bad yourself. Just practice more."

"With who? My bunkmates?"

"With me."

He said shocking her slightly. She looked at Erwin as he continued to speak.

"After training each night you may come back to play against me. If that's what you want?"

Looking at Erwin in this lighting was making her heart act stupid. Swallowing her spit that formed in her mouth she nodded her head.

"I'd like that."

She said causing him to smile a bit as he moved his pieces back into their places.

"But for now I think it's best that we call it a night. Get some rest Nikki."

"Alright. Goodnight Erwin."

"Goodnight."

He told her as she rose from her chair and walked toward his office door. She didn't salute him as she left, no, they were on friendly terms tonight and the whole captain and squad member was left on the training field.

Walking back to her room she could help but think of her game with Erwin for tomorrow night and the night after. She didn't know for how long he'd want to play with her, but she wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to spend time with the man that she fancied.

And maybe he too fancied her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember it's tagged slow burn cause my ass be awkward when it comes to writing a man like Erwin being interested in a fat girl (like myself haha). :^)


End file.
